Changing Ways
by draco's 1 lover
Summary: hermione has switched houses after a big fight she has had with Ginny. She has become a Slytherine in return in hopes of revenge. She looks upon the one person who she knows who can help her. Draco Malfoy. But what happens when they fall in love with
1. Slytherin

**No sadly I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to the wonderful J.K. **

**Rowling!!**

**This is my very first fanfic. So don't be to scared to tell me if it suxs.**

**But do please r&r! **

**Chapter one: Changing Houses**

**Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room fuming **

**at the words she just heard from her best friend Ginny Weasley.**

**Flashback:**

**Hermione walked in the common room with a huge grin on her face. She had just told off Pro. Snape and she swarming with happiness. She saw Ginny Weasley sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. She made her way to Ginny and sat next to her.**

**"Hey Ginny," said Hermione.**

**"What do you want, you backstabbing, boyfriend stealing hoe!," Ginny snapped.**

**"Nothing when you're in this kind of mood and how am I a backstabbing, boyfriend stealing hoe?" Hermione asked.**

**"I hate you. I never want to see your face again and don't even think about going near Harry or my brothers thay don't want to talk to you either. Lets just put it this way. I'm not your friend anymore," Ginny said.**

**"You know what? I don't care. I don't need you or Harry or Ron all I need is myself and that's all, but when you need someone to be there for you don't come crying to me! Got it!"**

**"Loud and clear. Now get out. You disgust me."**

**With out an explanation, Hermione left with tears in her eyes.**

**End of Flashback.**

**Hermione made her way to the headmaster's office. She got to the gargoyle and said the password. She took the elevating stairs to the door and opened it.**

** There she found Prof. Dumbledore sitting in a chair behind his desk. She walked in and sat tin the plush purple chair in front of his desk. **

**"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "I wanted to talk to you about switching houses."**

**"Why Ms. Granger. Aren't you happy in Gryffindor?"**

**"Yes, but there are other reasons to the matter that I can't discuss with you."**

**"Alright, but what house would you prefer."**

**"You're actually going to let me switch houses?!"**

**"Yes."**

**"Slytherin."**

**"Okay then, your wish is my command."**

**"Thank you so much!!"**

**She left his office and went back to Gryffindor Tower to pack her bags.**

** Hermione was 16 and in her 6th year at Howarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had grown out her hair. It was long and straight and no longer bushy. It was brown with crimson blonde highlights. **

**She had grown into her full body shape. She was 5'3". She had body curves in all the right places. Her eyes were dark brown. She had grown out of her beaver teeth and had straighter ones. She was beautiful and she knew it.**

**Hermione stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. She continued her way into the common room and made her way to the girls' dormitory. She walked up the steps and opened the door. There she found Ginny sitting on a bed. **

**"what do you want?", Ginny said.**

**Hermione didn't answer. She went on packing her stuff. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out her clothes and laid them in her trunk. When she was through. She walked back to the door opened it and walked out. **


	2. New Friends and New Enemies

Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing lately. So here is chapter 2. r&r. thanx for all

The reviews I got. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Enemies

Hermione walked down to the dungeons in silence. Replaying those last few moments in her head. She still didn't know why Harry or Ron or Fred or George would be mad at her.

She made it to the Slytherin Portrait Hole. There sat a hunched back man on a rock talking to a beautiful woman.

"Password," asked the hunched back man.

"Serpent," Hermione said.

The portrait swung open and allowed Hermione to enter. She entered a dark common room.

"Hello?" she cried.

No answer. She called out again. But there still was no answer. Suddenly out of the shadows a hand creeped out and covered Hermione's mouth.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Gryffindor caught off her guard? What is she doing in here?" The mysterious person asked. The hand that was left reached out and flicked on a light switch.

Hermione pulled out of her captors grasp and turned to face him. It was Draco Malfoy just like she had suspected.

"What are you doing in here Granger?"

"I live here now. Dumbledore allowed me to switch houses for reasons I'd rather not discuss. But if you must know I am looking for revenge on Ginny Weasley. For some odd reason she has turned against me and want talk to me."

'So my plan did work' Draco said to himself .

"So you have come seeking help from the ones that know what you want to know?"

"No. I've told you why I have switched houses. Plus I wanted to get close to you. Maybe now you'll give me a second glance. But I'm not counting my blessings."

"You want to know why you're in here Granger?"

"What are you talking about?"

" I'm the reason why you're in here. I'm the reason why Ginny is mad at you."

"Huh? Why am I here because of you?"

"You know how I was going out with Ginny, right?"

"Yeah."

"Any way I broke up with her and I told her that I was in love with you and she got mad at me. She told me to get out and never talk to her again."

"Wow. You love me? Really?"

"Yes. Really. Hermione I have loved you since the day that you walked on the train. I just didn't tell you because I knew you would probably reject me and I knew you hated me for calling you names. I wanted to tell you but…."

He was cut off because Heremione had through her arms around Draco and had her lips pressed firmly against his. He put his arms around her waist and picked her and started to swing are in circles.

She loved him and he loved her. Nothing could separate them now. Or could it.

Well that's all for now. I'll update soon I promise. Chapter three will be longer. Bye for now. Please r&r.


	3. You're Still my Friend?

**hey everyone! its me again. sorry i havent written in a while! its been a while i know. well i'd love for more reviews! well here it finally is ch. 3!**

**Chapter 3: **

**You're Still My Friend?**

**Draco put Hermione down. She had just had the best kiss of her life and she wanted more, but right now she had to go unpack and go to her next class. She could already tell she was going to love being in Slytherin and even more love being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend! **

**She walked up to her room that she would be sharing with Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode. She knew that they would become really good friends and have the best revenge on Ginny. She walked in and set her stuff on her four poster bed. She really did like green and silver better than red and gold. She pulled her clothes out of her trunk and put them into her new mahogney wardrobe.**

**When she finished she met Draco in the common. She had changed into a pink crop top and a denim skirt that came up to her mid thigh and pink flip-flop with diamond rhinestones. She was so happy that the dress code had finally changed and she didn't have to wear her robes.**

**She walked over to Draco and wrapped her hands around his eyes. **

**"Guess who?" she said a Pansy sort of voice.**

**" Pansy. No. Milicent. No. " He began to guess.**

**" If you don't get it right this time I'm going to beat with in the inch of your life."**

**" Aww. Hermione I knew it was you."**

**" You better have known."**

**" You look great!" he said looking her up and down.**

**" Why thank you. You dont look so bad yourself."**

**He pulled her into a searing kiss and pulled her down on the couch. They couldn't do this here and especially not now! She broke the kiss and started to get up. He pulled her back down and tried to kiss her again.**

**" Draco, we can't do this not here. I want it to be really special and if you really love me you'll leave it at that. ok?"**

**" Ok. Mia, if you say so. I want push you. I just want you so bad! You don't know how long i have waited to have you in my life!"**

**" Draco. I feel the same way, but I just want my time with you to be perfect. Not some cheesy one night stand."**

**And with that they went to the portrait hole and made their way to the great hall for breakfast. The hall was silent when Hermione and Draco entered it hand in hand. They walked to their table and sat down. **

**Harry, Ron, Fred, and George walked over to the Slytherin table and grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her out of the great hall.**

**" Hermione what are you doing at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked.**

**" Yeah." said the Weasley's in unision.**

**" I'm sitting at my new house table and with my new boyfriend, because you guys hate me. At least thats what Ginny said." Hermione told them.**

**" What we don't hate you Mione. We love you very much, you're like a little sister us. We would never do anything to hurt you. You know that." Fred said.**

**" Then why did Ginny say what she said. Why would she do that to me? I'm her bestfriend. Or at least I thought I was! Well I'm happy in my new house. But I still want to be your friend and if you want me to be your friend you have to accept my boyfriend and my new friends. ok. "**

**" Ok Mione. Whatever you say." Ron told her**

**" It's Mia. Not Mione. Ok."**

**" Ok."**

**They walked back into the Great Hall and went back to their tables. She could see the guys yelling at Ginny and she laughed out loud. And began on her breakfast.**

**Well what do you think? Be honest ok. I need some ideas. sooooo please help me!**

**Thanks,**

**Hallie**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to my baby Seattle! I love you Baby! you mean the world to me!**


End file.
